The Worry Website
by HungerGamesAddict x3
Summary: After TDWT Chris gives the contestance a website to get advise from fans over whats worrying them... And also chat with frineds and such... full inside :  Example inside 2 :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my 2nd ever all TD character story. Everyday in the end, I'm gonna give you a Worry Website Post and you have to make up a comment on it, make it witty, cheeky and dramatic fr MAMA! But feel free if you have anymore posts to give or comment is a example, will be continued by what you thin ^-^**

And this writing is Posts. This writing is chat

Confusing I know...

And there will be a gray line so I dont confuse u with the posts :)

******_Summary: After TDWT Chris gave the contestance A worry website, where they can get advice from their fans and the cast, + chat with the cast and fans, Bonus: It brings ratings and reviews xD_**

* * *

><p><strong>Account Names of TDI characters.<strong>

**JuvieKid123 - Duncan**

**WierdGothGirl - Gwen**

**GhettoGirl - Leshawna**

** - DJ**

**GOSH! - Harold**

**.Food - Owen**

**IzzyIsDizzy - Izzy**

**Charming. Irresistible - Alejandro**

**IHateAl - Heather **

**Borinng! - Noah**

**Xtreme sports - Tyler**

**Whatt? - Lindsay**

**StrongOne - Eva**

**HottiLottie - Justin**

**GuitarHero - Trent**

**BFFLs - Katie/Sadie**

**Zekester! - Ezekiel**

**SurferChik - Bridgette**

**Codmister! - Cody**

**Party! - Geoff**

**Beth... - Beth [A/n: Crappy names I know...]**

**Miss. CIT - Courtney**

**ILoveTD! - Sierra**

* * *

><p><strong> Duncan's Page<strong>

Home. Profile. Account**  
><strong>

**JuvieKid123: **Hey dudes and babes! 

* * *

><p><span>9 Comments<span>

_**WierdGothGirl**: 'Sup Dunc._

_**GhettoGirl:** __How's it goin' Danger Boy!_

**_Xtreme Sports: _**_How Goes It?_

_**JuvieKid123: **Yo! Gwendolyn, long time no kiss ;) _

_**WierdGothGirl: **Wb yesterday? We met up, and you made out with me all day! :D_

_**JuvieKid123: **That was a whole 24hrs ago :P _

_**WierdGothGirl: **LOL_

_**RandomFanGirl: **Urgh! DxC was much better!_

**_DxG4evA!: _**_No it wasn't! _

* * *

><p><strong>GhettoGirl: <strong>Hey peeps! Feel like dancing 2day! 

13 Comments

_**ILoveTD!: **__OMG! YAY!_

_**IzzyIsDizzy: **Ya!_

_**GhettoGirl: **Aw, you nice.  
><em>

_**TheStorngOne: **Plz, Spare us..._

_**: **Please Dont!_

_**Gosh!: **Go on my fair Leshawna_

_**JuvieKid123: **Shut up Doris!_

**_Gosh!: _**_GOSH! Duncan!_

**_GhettoGirl: _**_Leave Muh Man alone Boy!_

**_IHateAl: _**_Plz, listen to Eva..._

**_GhettoGirl: _**_Coming from you Mrs. Alejandro._

**_WeirdGothGirl: _**_Way 2 go SHAWNIE!_

**_JuvieKid123: _**_Woo!_

**_GhettoGirl: _**_Huh! JuvieKid! You leave muh man alone!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Hi, this was a example, now the post:**

**_WierdGothGirl: Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter._**

**You have to put in a fans comments and TDI cast comments... :P**

**Other chappies will be longer :L**


	2. Chapter 2

.Account_._

_Chat With Friends _

_Poke-Kick-Punch_

.Food: Oh Izzy, O muh Izzy! Y did I every let you go...

12 Comments

**_IzzyIsDizzy: _ **_I'm right here, silly!_

**_.Food: _**_Izzy! Oh Iz! If you were coco I would soooo eat u!_

**_IzzyIsDizzy: _**_Yay!_

**_IHateAl: _**_Ewww..._

**_GhettoGirls: _**_Huh! You wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face!_

**_WeirdGothGirl: _**_Soo true..._

**_IHateAl:_**_Atleast my past Bfs weren't some useless punks, who I had 2 w8 fr 2 seasons! :)_

**_IzzyIsDizzy: _**_;O Oooooo..._

**_WeirdGothGirl: _**_Atleast I didn't push my bf down a valcano!_

**_IHateAl: _**_O plz! U would hav done de SAME!_

**_WeirdGothGirl: _**_No I would have not!_

**_IHateAl: _**_You Sooo would have!_

* * *

><p><strong>WierdGothGirl<strong>_**: **_Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter.

20 Comments

_**Loner32: **__True, So true ;(_

_**SomeGwenFan: **_ _I__ agree, it's like when you and Duncan didnt admit that you liked eachother in TDA or Al and Heather in TDWT!_

_**IHateAl: **__I HATE AL!_

_**Charming. Irresistible: **__SUUUUUUUUUURRRREEEEE!_

_**IHateAl: **__Its True!_

_**StrongOne: **__SHUTUP!_

_**JuvieKid123: **__U Alri Pasty?... You no u can tell me anything right?_

_**CodMister: **__Yea, tell him ur gonna break up wid him!_

_**WeirdGothGirl: **__Not goin' 2 happen! 3 After TDWT, it just wont be worth it 2, not matter how much I want to ;D_

_**JuvieKid123: **__Don't even joke 'bout that! Don't want the weirdos like Cody knowing ur available :P _

_**CodMister: **__How do u know she's joking!_

_**JuvieKid123: **__Cause she wouldn't let go of the incredibly sexy me!_

_**WeirdGothGirl: **__Duncan We're over _

_**CodMister: **__YES!_

_**JuvieKid123: **__She's joking dweeb._

_**WeirdGothGirl: **__No, I aint._

_**JuvieKid123: **__Yea u r!_

_**WeirdGothGirl: **__How do u know?_

_**JuvieKid123: **__Cause you would never break up with someone on the internet… unless they're a complete loser (Like the TD dweebs)_

_**WeirdGothGirl: **__*Sarcasticaly* Wow, u know me soo well!_

* * *

><p><strong>What?: <strong>I don't get this…

2 Comments

_**JuvieKid: **__Figures._

_**XtremeSports: **__Shut up Duncan_

* * *

><p><strong>Yayy! chappy 2! Plzz review, I really want more than 4 reviews, I'm not gonna be greedy, maybe 6 reviews?<strong>

**IHateAl: Theres this guy I really like, I just did something really mean and I don't no how 2 tell him :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thnx fr all the reviews... U reviewers are the reason I finish my homework in a rush 2 review! ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>ChrisMclean: <strong>Attention: fans and TD victims! The original TD gang are going on a road trip around America!

5 Comments

_**What?: **What?_

___**JuvieKid123: **Why?_

___**GhettoGirl: **Yea man! WHY! _

___**WierdGothGirl: **TD is over!_

_**TDFan: **Eeee!_

_**FanGirl2: **I no! Eeeee!_

* * *

><p><strong>IHateAl:<strong> Theres this guy I really like, I just did something really mean and I don't no how 2 tell him :(

10 Comments

_**TDFan: **Eeee! Who?_

_**WierdGothGirl:** Well OBVIOUSLY AL_

_**GhettoGirl: **Well maybe he would like u if u didn' push him off a valcono_

_**WierdGothGirl:** I'm no love doc, but I think u should just apolagize._

_**Miss CIT: **You STILL didn't 2 me._

**_WeirdGothGirl: _**_Check your v-mails!_

**_Miss CIT: _**_Oh..._

**_JuvieKid123: _**_You were serious 'bout apologizing?_

**_WierdGothGirl: _**_Yea..._

**_IHateAl: _**_Go chat in the chat! And Leshawna, STOP SENDING ME KICKS!_

* * *

><p><strong>JuvieKid123: <strong>Y did Gwen break up with me?

_**MissCIT: **Karma?_

_**SurferChick: **Maybe she was looking for the fun u had wen you were friends..._

_**.Food.: **Maybe she was getting upset with the hate... _

_**TheStrongOne: **From the Duncneys..._

_**MissCIT: **Karma?_

_**JuvieKid123: **SHUT UP!_

_**WeirdGothGirl: **When did I break up with you?_

_**Everyone: **..._

**_IHateAl: _**_Did you swap brains with Lindsaiot?_

**_XtremeSports:_**_ Leave muh girl alone!_

**_WeirdGothGirl: _**_No but I was working on a piece all day... for you, Dunc..._

**_JuvieKid123:_**_ Me? But then y did you break up with me?_

**_WeirdGothGirl: _**_I DIDN'T! I keep getting these interuptions that someone is haking my internet!_

**_MissCIT: _**_Making xcuses now r we?_

**_WeirdGothGirl: _**_I AM NOT! And Duncan if u like me u should believe me!_

**_JuvieKid123: _**_Don't listen 2 Courtney, Pasty! If u say u didn't, then u didn't_

**_MissCIT: _**_Who would hack into her internet... hehe..._

**_JuvieKid123: _**_Whateves! Gwen's still wid me and dats cool..._

**_CodMister: _**_Nooooo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Now heres a hard one fr u!<strong>

**What?: X=Y+U-123+45+XYZ3= 3030.**

**Make it dramatic somehow for moi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soz fr the long w8, I've recently been upsessed with one direction, but i pulled my self 2 gether.**

* * *

><p><strong>IHateAl:<strong> Its a status, not your diary!

9 comments

_**WeirdGothGirl: **Who r u exactly referring 2?_

_**IHateAl: **Well, EVER__YONE ON THIS STUPID SITE OF COARSE!_

_**XtremeSports: **Hey! I lyk this site!_

_**IHateAl: **Well thats just a matter of opinion._

_**Boring!:** Whatever happened 2 not ur diary._

_**WeirdGothGirl: **Haha! Remind me 2 high-5 u next time I see u Noah!_

_**Boring!: **Y would I want weird goth girl germs?_

_**JuvieKid123: **U'd be lucky 2 touch mi gal, geek!_

_**Boring!: **Just in time 2 rescue your wittle gf!_

* * *

><p><strong>What?: <strong>X=Y+U-123+45+XYZ3= 3030.

3 Comments

_**GOSH!: **T-thats right! How did u know that Lindsay!_

_**What?: **Know what?_

_**IHateAl: **She's back :P_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Next Day!<em>**

**__****ILoveTD!:** This roadtrip is soo fun!

**_BloodTies_: **_I know!_

_**.Food.: **So hungry!_

_**IHateAl: **Shut it tubby!_

_**WeirdGothGirl: **Leave him alone, WITCH!_

_**JuvieKid123: **I smell CAT-FIGHT!_

_**CodMister: **YES!_

_**WeirdGothGirl: **I smell a dead Duncan!_

_**What?: **What?_

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short... :( But REVIEW! :)<strong>

**Post for next chappy: **

**Eva:** *Sigh* *Sigh* *SIGH*


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Long time no see… I'm just trying to update my stories… so enjoy?**

* * *

><p><strong>StrongOne: <strong>I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO SPEND THE DAY WITH U LOSERS!

_3 Comments_

_**JuvieKid123:**__Tell me about it! Stupid Chris._

_**GhettoGirl: **__We all just had to sign up!_

_**ChrisMclean: **__Hey if you don't want to go to the party in the end!_

* * *

><p><strong>IHateAl: <strong>Stupid bus! Why did it have to break down! _

_**GOSH!: **__At least we're allowed out for fresh air… __J_

_**WierdGothGirl: **__I bet Chris never had the thought of throwing us a party and is doing this on purpose!_

_**IHateAl: **__Go comment on you loser boyfriend's posts!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_**Food.: **Need Food! So hungry! ;(

_**: **__As always, no amigo?_

_**Whatt?: **__Haha! Alejandro your so hilarious!_

_**IHateAl: **__Pathetic :/_

_**WierdGothGirl: **__Jealous girl!_

* * *

><p><strong>Any ideas? Review and I'll put them in.<strong>


End file.
